The invention, as described herein, comprises an apparatus for transporting the large, round bales of hay that are commonly rolled and stored on today's farms. The recent advent of large bale hay balers has virtually put an end to the method of transporting hay and storing it in barns by loading small bales onto trucks. Today's hay bales employ their great bulk as a method of storage by using the thin outer layer of each bale as a shield against moisture thereby protecting the bulky interior. This allows for the outside storage of hay similar to the old hay stack method, however, these modern haystacks often must be transported themselves. The invention, as described herein, will provide a method of transporting these bales.